


Modern Day Rituals

by dahtwitchi



Series: Return of the Nidaime [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Art, Comic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: When you get up to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, heavy moral discussions isn't what you are expecting. Yet, they happen.Good thing Iruka knows a thing or two about handling stress.





	Modern Day Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version [(link)](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/182302583778/sometime-after-tobirama-adopted-naruto-and-also) might be better for phone users.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
